1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an improved function for encapsulating a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices have been replaced with portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. In particular, the thin flat panel display apparatuses including an organic light emitting display apparatus and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus have been highlighted for their excellent image qualities. A flat panel display apparatus has a structure in which a display unit is disposed on a substrate, and an encapsulation unit is disposed on the display unit so as to protect the display unit. Also, a sealing unit is disposed between the substrate and an encapsulation substrate.
The encapsulation unit is easily deformed or damaged due to heat, and is vulnerable to penetration of external moisture or foreign substances. Due to these features, a display unit-encapsulation function of the encapsulation unit deteriorates such that there is a limit to improving display characteristics of a display apparatus.